Kalihi-Palama Health Center (KPHC) is a private, 501(c)3, nonprofit Federally Qualified Health Center founded in 1975. The mission of KPHC is "to provide quality, integrated health and social services to the community and all others in need of health care, with a focus on primary and preventive health care, provided in a respectful, caring and culturally sensitive environment." KPHC offers a broad range of high quality adult and pediatric health and support services. Our twenty providers are board-certified internists, family practitioners, pediatricians, psychiatrists, advance-practice certified nurse midwives and advanced-practice nurse practitioners. In 2001, KPHC served over 14,000 patients in over 63,000 encounters. About 83% of KPHC patients are Asian Pacific Islanders. The goal of this project is exactly coincident with the NLM Internet Access to Digital Libraries Grant purpose: to supply our health care providers with training and equipment that will allow access to the highest quality health information available. Our specific aim is to provide such access at the point of service, offering our providers the means to answer clinical questions with great immediacy and to positively influence clinical decision-making. We will accomplish this goal by partnering with the Hawaii Medical Library, which already has services developed for training and organizing online resources. Grant monies will purchase library membership, workstations and training for our providers. We will also purchase a subscription to "Up-to-Date", a searchable, high quality evidence-based collection of full text articles with hyper-linked references. Technical support will include an upgrade of our existing e-mail server and improvement of security and privacy features, to facilitate internal and external communications.